ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare: Episode 1
Viewer Discretion is advised for the following * Violence * Suggestive Themes Appears * Draconian Death Machine: Armageddon Gospel * Slaver Alien: Alien Karven * Human Alien: Basik Part 1 He didn't understand the words, not the first time, not the second...but the electric shock did not need a translation. The young man awoke in an underground tunnel, around him were red skinned humanoids wearing white kilts, and chrome bracers and shin guards. They carried spears and looked at him disdain in their eyes. They spoke again, and he could only tilt his head in confusion. He wore cream colored clothes, a shirt with loose sleeve, baggy pants, leather boots and a belt with several pockets attached. On his shoulders were metal panels and he had a red scarf wrapped around his shoulders. The aliens did not take kind to his lack of cooperation. On of them pressed a button on his bracer. It was then the man was made aware of the collar around his neck, as it shocked him again. As he got up, they threw him a pickaxe, which he caught and pointed him towards the rest of the cave. There he saw other humanoids, all with collars on, working tirelessly to chip away into the walls. "So what is he...?" asked the woman. She was a member of the slaver race, wearing a long white dress a and golden and chrome head piece and circular necklace." She was lying down on a couch, in a room of white panel, and slim metallic furniture. Her location was the only place to have cushions. With here was another member of her race, a male who was looking at a wand like device. "Unknown..." he said. He threw it the device at her, and she caught it "but he was found with that, nothing else but the clothes on his back. She looked at it. "Unknown, our scans have revealed no moving parts, no circuitry, we can't even figure out what it is made off..." "Interesting...have you interrogated him...?" "No, not yet, at the moment he is working in the mines. Unlike the others, so far he seems to have...resistance to the properties of the Infernium." "Why do you look so worried...?" "This fellow is abnormally strong, he has a device we can't even take apart to see how it works...and he just 'magically' appears here out of thin air. This reeks of an agent for one of the higher races, and were it not for regulations I would've had him killed." "Well, I think he may be useful, and if he is an agent, well, even they need to be taught their place." The stranger continued to work, long and hard. Where he not was he was, he may have lost track of time, but even so he was keeping watch. waiting, observing. The beings made to slave about the mines, they were like humans only their eye color and hair color were always the same. The slavers, they used metal staffs, the tip of which opened to fire electric bolts. He also noted that...they were not interested in the crystals they were mining. He didn't know what they were for, only that they were radioactive, but also that they would be good fuel in any sufficiently advance reactor or engine. Yet they were being dumped. "You...!" shouted one of the guards "outlander, the Overseer demands your presence...!" Part 2 "So..." the female said "Who are you...?" The stranger was in the metal room, with two guards behind him, while the two leaders sat on a couch. "Didn't you hear what she said...?!" shouted a guard before he could respond "on your knees...!" The guard struck him with his stick, which should've shocked him. It did, but it was barely anything to him. The stranger just looked at his struck and looked at the guards with a 'really' look. Angered by the lack of an exclamation the guard struck him again and again. Everyone just watched on, including the stranger as the guard worked himself to exhaustion. Panting tired he threw a punch, which the stranger caught. He was immediately on his knees in pain, as the stranger turned around, he was helpless as a rag. "My name..." said the stranger, pausing for a moment "Is Flare..." "No doubt..." said the female amused "With strength like that you must be the life of the party, do release him..." Flare released the man's fist, who got up shook his hand and moved to strike him again. "Do not bore us with a repeat performance." she said, stopping him "you are clearly no match for him." He lowered his head in shame and moved to beside the other guard. "To you 'Flare' I say this once, help us and you shall be rewarded handsomely, defy us, and you will be punished, well...no. I think you can take whatever it is we have to dish out, but the other workers however..." Flare's eyes squinted as he held back his anger. "Now...where are you from...?" "If I knew, I wouldn't be here..." "You expect us to believe that...?" "Whether you believe it or not, it is the truth." "Oh..." She pressed a button and the sound of a gun shot could be heard outside. Flare moved to the window to see several slave on their knees in a line and on down, face to the ground, with a smoking hole in the back of his head. Behind the fallen slave was a guard pointing a blaster. He went to the next slave, a woman and pointed the gun at her head. Flare turned to her sneering, with his eyes glowing red. "Let's try this again. Where do you come from...?" "I do not know my planet of origin, the world I was on before this one was called Kalim..." "Never heard of it, and how did you get here...?" "I was in battle, an anomaly appeared..." "You expect me to believe that..." she said moving for her button again. Flare moved like a flash held back only by the various guards and his eyes glaring even brighter. "Is your head so full of it that you can't even notice the truth when it's in front of you...!?" Suddenly something started to beep. "Radiation breach...?!" said one of the guards. "No..." said Flare, his eyes returning to normal. He clenched his fist, and red lightning arced and gathered to his fist. He opened his hand releasing a burst of red light. "There is no breach..." The overseer's eyes opened wide as she figured it out. "Get him out now...!" Moments later Flare was outside underneath the Overseer's office, looking at the group of slaves morning their dead friend. Eventually one of them noticed, him, and she gave him a glare. Flare flinched for a moment but then he understood. She blamed him. Filled with frustration he slammed his fist into the wall, causing the ground to tremble, a crack to form and his eyes to flash bright red before he proceeded to walk back into the mine. "That one is going to be trouble..." said the Overseer watching Flare from her window. "I do not think we should trouble him anymore..." said her assistant. He was spraying something in the air, it was like dust and was meant to deal with the radiation in the room. "Oh..." she said unhappily. Also in the room was the guard that had attacked Flare, or at least his body. His face was locked in pain and holding his bracer. "The computer confirmed it, that man has Infernium running in his veins..." She paused. "That's impossible..." "In theory, so should someone being that strong. I think we should get rid of him." "Do you believe his story...?" "Even if it is true, and he did come here by no power of his own, chances are he ended up here instinctively. The Infernium in his veins was attracted to the Infernium in these mines. With such refined Infernium walking about, who knows what sort of reaction he may cause, also, others of his kind may show up, and we do not need such attention right now..." "Look at us, forced to hide away in these mines, we should be ruling...still once we have what we need..." Part 3 The guards didn't bother him, the look on his face, the glow of his eyes, was enough to tell them not to risk it. Flare walked down the hallway with his pickaxe in hand, trying to calm himself down. "Well that was unfortunate..." said a voice. It wasn't in the tongue of the slaves, or the slavers, it was different, but somehow it was familiar to him. "Yes, 'you' I know you've forgotten things, but your native tongue really...?" Flare turned around. The youth wore long white robes and had dark skin, with white hair, slightly curly. His eyes were jade green and around his shoulders was a necklace. It was a collection of jade and brass metal tiles knitted together in golden fabric into a circle that rest on his shoulder. "Who...?" The youth put his finger to his lips. A guard walked past. "Only, you can see me, only you can hear me, keep walking and use your internal monologue." Flare turned around and kept walking. The youth followed him like a ghost, seemingly gliding across the ground. "My name...is Sol..." That name sounded familiar to him, it sounded important. "I shall be your Jiminy Cricket...no wait, he was a moral conscious...I'll be your adviser..." "Any advise on how to get out...?" Flare asked telepathically. "Have you tried walking out...?" Flare glared at him "Sorry, I'm in a jovial mood..." "An innocent person just died...have some respect..." "...Someone innocent dies everyday, of every second, of every moment, somewhere in the universe." Flare stopped "This is the truth of the cosmos. It is the truth that birthed you and all other Cinder Ultranoids..." "What...?" "Don't turn around...they are watching you, keep walking..." Flare kept walking "You may not remember what you are, but you know your purpose it's in the righteous fury within you, that fire...but fire burns, and yours...burns hotter than most. You need a new a Bio-Key..." "What...?" "A Bio-Field synchronization control Key, the transformation device you use to change..." "A shame I can't make a new one..." "Actually, you can but now is not the right time...continue onward, and calm yourself. That radiation of your is going to hurt 'them' more than the guards..." The glow in Flare's eyes dimmed down. The slaves left Flare alone, unconscious on the floor, having become too tired to continue beating him with their pickaxes. They left tired, their arms sore, and their pickaxes, the handle had began to chip or bend. They walked through Sol, who just looked down at Flare with disappointment and annoyance. "You know...there comes a time when 'helping people' becomes 'enabling people', give them an inch and they will take a mile..." Flare got up, beside the dirt on his face he was fine. He got his pickaxe and began mining the red crystals on the walls. "Infernium...?" "Is that suppose to mean something...?" asked Flare. "Its presence implies the existence of something...nasty. I do not think this mine is simply for resources, after all...all the cargo goes deeper down into the dark..." Flare paused and continued working. "No comment...? You can't ignore me, you know..." "I don't even know what you are..." "Yes you do...you just put your finger on it...But this is aside the point. Even in its raw state, Infernium is slightly radioactive, these people won't live long. They need help, and while you are without your transformation item...you could still send a signal..." Flare stopped for a moment. "How..." "Your device, I've told you before, a Bio-Field Synchronization Key, a bio-field manipulator, and with your unique biology...it can do so much more than most would think..." "Maybe I don't want it..." "We both know that's not the case. You may not like me, but I'm not something for you to fight." "You think you have a right to come in here..?!." said the large basic. Flare was the series of caves that served as makeshift apartments for the slaves. The large muscular basic and his two friends blocked his path as the others looked down at him with sneers. "One of us is dead because of you..." He reached for him but then paused. Flare noticed that everything had stopped. "Rather annoying isn't he...?" said Sol walking around them "What will you do..." "Nothing...I don't know what the consequences..." said Flare "Unforeseen consequences, so many people forget about them, but you? You're chained by them." "What would you have me do then...?" "Me...? What do I have to do with this...I'm not the one trying to rescue these people..." "I don't want to hurt him..." "I never said you had to...but he is in your way of helping these people and he refuses to back down, you know this, you can sense this." "I just want peace..." Sol stopped, he was backing him, but even so Flare sensed the anger radiating from him. "You don't know anything about 'peace' boy. You hide behind pretty words like 'altruism', 'pacifism, other pretty words and a victim complex...there are enough people on the internet for that..." "The what...?" "Peace...peace is the result of victory over those who do not want peace." "What do you know..." "I know since you got here, all those days ago...you've done nothing, you've thought of nothing, you've not even helped these people, the sick and the injured, you've kept to yourself, wallowing in your own problems, while this evil took place. I know you're following my advice because it leads to 'an easy' solution. Someone else comes and stops them." "If I fight...I die..." "If you don't fight, they will all die. These people and even this man you don't want to hurt. They are going to die if you do not get past here..." Flare looked around confused. He was then caught of guard when time resumed and the man grabbed him hoisting him in the air. "One of us is dead because of you outsider, you're not..." Flare grabbed his arm and squeezed forcing him to drop Flare who then had him on his knees. "I am sorry about your friend..." said Flare. "You don't-" "SHUT UP!" Flare shouted. "I can literally crust your bones into dust!" Everyone was silent and Flare released him. The Basik grabbed his now sore and redden arm as he crawled away. "I did not ask for your friend to die, I did not desire that he die, nor did I even know that he was going to die and the only reason I haven't backhanded you all is because I'm afraid I would SNAP ALL OF YOUR NECKS! The only reason he died is because they assumed I gave a damn about other people, and I am never going to apologize for that." "You really could've just jumped over him but that works..." said Sol. Flare just sneered. Part 4 "Again..." said Sol. Flare sat on a stone in an abandoned part of the cave system. In his hand was a rocks, on his face was much more dust than usual. Flare's hands glowed and surrounded the rock in a red aura with golden particles, however just as quickly said particles turned red and the rock exploded as dust. "What is the point of this...?" asked Flare. "For you to get a handle on your powers...For now you have your strength, but it is raw and unfocused." "Hey, I beat Death King...!" "Death King may be a powerful monster...but you are not a normal Ultra. You do not have the same issues with power as they do." "Ultras...?" "Your transformed state, it is that of an Ultranoid, more commonly known as an Ultra, or Ultraman. You are Ultraman Flare, and the light within you burns like a fire..." "I know..." "No, you think you do but you do not. Death King would've been a great battle for a normal Ultra, but you, with your ever growing power, you should've been able to defeat much easier than what you did." "Oh, so I'm a disappointment?" "Indeed, but it is not your fault..." "What does that mean...?" "When you're ready for the answer, you won't be asking the question..." "I don't understand..." "Rather obvious...try again..." "I don't even know what I'm doing...!" "You are going to create a bubble of alternate space, by generating phase energy via the Photo-electron current flowing through your body." "I understood none of that..." "The issue however, is your power, the moment you use it, it runs wild, you run wild, as you may have noticed during combat. The moment you start to loose focus, you begin to overheat. But to be fair, that's the Infernium in you body..." Flare looked at the walls. "Normally Ultras have Specium in their bodies, a substance that rather easily undergoes nuclear fusion. The use it and the sunlight and heat their skin absorbs to generate the Photo-Electron current they use. On Earth like planets, their bodies don't get enough sunlight to keep this going indefinitely." "Infernium...?" "It is an infernal form of Specium, more than likely you were poisoned before you were born..." Flare's eyes opened wide. "Now we..." "If I was 'born'..." said Flare. "That would mean I have a family...?" "Yes, or no...you're not going to find out in these caves...Try again...you must learn to hold back your strength, to hold it under control." Flare picked up a stone and tried again. The strain was the action, he had plenty of power, in fact that was the problem. As he summoned his strength he could feel it trying to flare up, to rise up, trying to burn him. However he concentrated, he held it back. The stone glowed in a sphere of red as golden particles orbit it. He smiled, he had accomplished something, since he came down into this hell-hole. "So what now...?" Sol walked up towards him and pointed his finger. Without a word or a warning, his organic hand morphed into long mechanical claws, and touched the stone. The red energy turned bright golden and generated a burst of energy. Flare dropped it and hid his eyes. When it was over he looked down at the now red and golden stone. "Now, you pick it up, and put it in the device, and prepare to fight..." "What...?" "Your senses are dull. An alliance cruiser, their enemies is nearby searching for them, it has just entered this system and is parked in orbit. Also move, because people are going to be coming here." "What!?" "Flare, this is your mission, defeat these invaders, and rescue as many of these people as you can..." "You know all things considered..." "...You have no choice, now go..." Flare pupped out a metal rod like device, the top opened and placed the stone it it. Like that he ran off and down the hallway with Sol gliding next to him. May I advise you remove that thing around your neck." "Well..." A guard came around the corner and Flare skid to a halt. As the slaver turned his direction he slowed down until he stopped. "Now comes the moment of truth...Kill him..." "WHAT...!?" Part 5 There is no need to shout..." said Sol rubbing his ear with an annoyed expression. "You just told me to kill a man...!" "Ultramen...they are warriors of peace..." "Peace is that last thing you seem to want from me..." "It would 'seem' that way...because you're a self righteous little idiot. Listen, and listen well. Protecting these victims...sometimes mean you have to hurt or even kill the perpetrator." "I can't..." "Doing the right thing, often means stepping out of your sensibilities..." "I can't..." "Then these people will die when they start firing upon this mine, all of them." "I can't..." "Then do nothing, as you do now...Nothing is still a choice, a choice whose consequences you have no right to complain about. Even if you do not strike a mortal blow...will you or will you not strike at evil..." Flare sighed and closed his eyes. "Hey you...!" said the guard. Flare opened his eyes, now glowing red, and performed a chopping motion sending an arc shaped burst of energy into his chest. It left a large burnt hole inside of him and sent his body flying. More guards appeared, gathering around their friend. One turned and saw Flare who sped towards him in a crimson light. Flare ran into the slave encampment as the alarm blared, and then everything, even Flare, who was still aware, froze. Sol appeared again. "Okay kid, let me be clear. You need to get your true transformation item back." "Why...?" "This thing, is only temporary. You have a few uses for it and you've used one. It was draw out your true power, but the Infernium...it weakens it." "So now...?" "Now, we get all of these people to the surface, but you will have to go the long way around..." "Okay..." Sol flew around behind him and flew into his body like a ghost. Time flowed again, and Flare's eyes glowed a bright golden as he reach for his device and pulled it out. The top split open and the gem shined a bright golden light. Like that all of them were gone. Flare turned around and ran. Along the way he ran into guards who fired at him. Covered in the distance in an aura of red and deliver and uppercut that embedded one of them into the ceiling. With a jump kick he broke the other's neck and grabbed the third and threw him into a wall. Suddenly the ground began to shake, bombardment. Perhaps Sol was correct. He continued onward, deflecting blaster bolts, punching and kicking guards into submission until he had to stop. He grabbed his collar and pulled it off, snapping the synthetic fibers. It was electrocuting him, and it was not stopping. "Oh no..." Flare said in realization. Covered in his red energy, he ran, knocking away anyone in his path. He finally reached the surface, a frozen, barren place, and he saw the crowd he had sent up earlier, they were dying, some had already died. "SOL...!" he cried out for help. His eyes glowed golden for a moment, and his device opened again and unleashed golden rays upon the group deactivating and destroying their chokers. Then it flew overhead, a ship. It was chrome, with a dagger like shape and engine pods at the back, but seemed to have a circle merged into the middle. It flew over head to a docking bay in the distance were a shuttle tried to take off. "What's that...?" asked the robed figure. He wore black chest armor and spike shoulder pads over his white robes, and his face was hidden under a horned knight's helmet. From within it, there seemed to be a fire raging. He came and stood next to Sol, who stood upon the mountain looking down at all of these events taking place. "That..." said Sol "A cruiser for the 'Alliance of Civilized Species'. The enemies of the Karvenians." "Who..." "The Alien Karven..." said a dark whispering voice. Like the other two it wore a white robe, but its chess piece and shoulder armor was like chitin. Its head was far from humanoid, possessing an always open maw of fangs, an elongated head with tentacle like dreads, twin slots for eyes and a black, polished chitin finish for skin. "Welcome Z, come to watch the show...?" "Indeed..." the three bowed at each other. The large ship fired a laser at the back of the shuttle, crippling its engines. All three could see, far more than what human eyes could. "Karvenians...!" said the captain's voice, broadcasted for all to hear "This is the alliance, stand down." "Never...!" shouted the Overseer via her arm mounted device "You will have to conquer us first!" "Someone already did that. Your so called 'allies' turned on you. Besides those that migrated to Alliance space, you are the last free Karvenians. If you press us, it may not be the end of your species, but it will be the end of your civilization..." "No..." she sneered "No..." She pressed a button and from the cave echoed the sound of explosions. Then the ground rumbled as something rose up from the depths. "Is that...?" asked Z "Yes..." answered Sol "Armageddon Gospel, the super weapon they have been feeding Infernium." Part 6 "How does a machine run on that stuff...?" asked Akreious "It's where all that stuff came from. It's core generates it but it was damaged, in a state of repair and hibernation. The radiation crystallized as veins of raw Infernium." "So they were feeding it back...their own power...?" said Z. Sol turned around "You two are Titan Princes, you literally can and will know anything you want. It's not cute, it's annoying, stop bothering me..." The two began to chuckle as Sol glared. The dragon was European style, but it was mechanical with dark silver armor plating. It opened its wings, revealing a glowing red membrane that matched the blood red glow of its eyes. This thing radiated hate, for everything, for everyone. It turned and saw the mass of slave standing in the snow, and immediately its chest began to glow. "Sol..." said Akreious "Did...did you plan this...?" "Who knows..." Sol replied, rather coldly. Sol's eyes began to glow, the same golden color as Flare's who had extended out his device. As the dragon blew a stream intense fire, Flare's light extended into a golden barrier around him and the slaves. Flare roared, as the energy moved forward in a pulse that sent the dragon flying backward landing on its back. The ship moved and began to open fire on the now unconscious robot beast. Sol watched it all, his eyes still glowing and they turned to the crashed shuttle. The overseer had scrounged through the wreckage of the shuttle looking for a way to reach her people. However the computers had been damaged from the crash and as she crawled out, she came upon Flare. "What do you want...?" "That which is mine..." he said holding out his hand. "I don't give anything to any weaklings who have to ask..." "Yours is a belligerent kind...and what do you have to show for it...a ruined people, a broken civilization, even your allies turned on you..." "And you, what do you have...?" Flare shrugged "I have a goal now, something to find, somewhere to find...and that requires that I have 'it' back..." "Good for you, but I think not, you did that to Gospel yes? Then you're going to do what I say, or your precious Basiks, die...!" she said motioning for the bracer on her arm. Flare's eyes glowed blood red, while the glow in Sol's eyes faded as he a look of pain overcame him. Before she could press a button she screamed in pain. Flare now held her arm in his hand, leaving behind a stump of torn skin, bone and muscle bleeding on the metal panels. She screamed and cursed as the dragon in the background began to get back up, seemingly unaffected by the ship's attacks. "You think you're strong enough to beat him, Armageddon Gospel? We would've used him against our enemies, a construct of super science and dark magic! You want to defeat him with your fancy light, AS IF YOU COULD!" With a face painted by hatred she reached for Flare's golden device and threw it over the edge. Flare wasted no time and jumped after it, down into the crevice the platform had been built over. The overseer laughed to herself, that was until a golden light shined. It was golden, but a blood red color stole into as it flew up and rammed into the dragon, before morphing into a humanoid being. Flare, 'Ultraman' Flare, landed, kicking up dust with his touchdown to the ground. Flare was an all red Ultra, with golden Dyna like protectors, yellow markings on his person that resembled fire, and yellow color timer. "He looks like..." said Z "Ultraman Flare..." said Akreious "Your personal manifestation..." "Cinder Ultranoid Pattern: Flare..." said Sol. While monotone, it felt as though he was dismissing their comments. The other two entities looked at each other behind Sol. As inhuman as their faces were, it was clear that they both thought the same thing 'He's scheming something'. Flare ran forward, jumping over hills to reach his target, always keen to keep a check on his energy. The dragon watched as he approached and then suddenly turned around, swinging its tail. To its surprise it did not knock Flare away, instead, the young Ultra had grabbed his tail and spun around himself. Gospel was helpless Flare flung him far away from the bystanders. As Flare flew towards his enemy, the ship landed next to the group of Basiks. Sol, however, turned his attention towards the landing platform. "Do you want power...?" asked the shadow. The overseer looked in fear at the standing shadow offering her a black pearl "Power to avenge your people, your world, you..." Sol picked up the pearl, no visible to the shadow and the overseer. "You...!" "Yes, 'me'..." said Sol, uninterested in the specter. He was eyeing the jewel, even raising it to the sun. "Return was isn't yours...!" "Aren't we ballsy..." "Fool, you are playing with things beyond you, your time is over and my master-" "Need to be more original, seriously, is he planning to copy or steal everything that is mine?" "What...?" "I know what this is...?" he said finally looking at the shadow "I doubt that, if you did, then why..." "Why have I not smote your master? Now where would the fun in that be...Besides, while Specium is not difficult to find, overall, this miasma? Now this stench I am familiar with..." "That stench shall..." "Honestly, he need to make his servants smarter." Sol pointed at the shadow and it was gone, utter and completely as if it was never there." "Care to explain..." said Z, who appeared with Akreious. Their sight terrified the overseer. "Oh nothing, same old, same old, but now the rules have been set. I made my move, he made his, and honestly this was rather poor..." "What are you talking about...?" asked Akreious "War, what else..." "And this mortal...?" asked Z "What of her...?" The jewel in his hand turned red, and with a flick Sol dropped it. From the distance, the former slaves and Alliance soldiers, evacuating to the ship, only saw a large explosion. Part 7 The dragon dropped down, scrapping its claws down Flare's chest in a shower of sparks, and causing him to stumble back. Flare was quick to regain this compose and charged the beast which reared up. The two were in an arm lock. Flare found himself pushed onto his knees but used that position to pick the beast and throw it again, onto its side into the side of a mountain. It landed on its feet and turned around, as Flare ran to it. It spat a fireball, but Flare jumped, and delivered a flame covered chop to the back of its head before he landed behind it. The burst of energy caused its head to slam into the ground, but its was up just as quickly. The two turned around with Flare firing a blood red version of the specium ray into the chest and neck of the robot, causing an explosion. Yet, out of the dust came a crimson fire ball that knocked flat on his back and the dragon crawled out of the smoke soon after. The trio of beings watched from the mountain top over head as Flare got up and resumed his tussle. "Their energy..." said Z "Yeah...it's the same..." said Akreious "Sol, what is going on...?" The dragon tail whipped Flare into a mountain. "The moment when Flare's Cinder Star was forming, it was poisoned..." said Sol. Flare jumped towards the monster, putting it in a headlock. "Who could've...oh...'him'..." "Yes...many lashes were deal to him for that act. The end result is the miasma that tainted the forming star, was bonding with the Specium was were the Cinders. The end result was an unstable, radioactive form of Specium, Infernium. That robot is powered by it..." "And it is built of admantium..." said Z "His beam is not going to do much against that..." "Wait..." said Akreious "if his inner light is Infernium based, wouldn't that mean that...?" "Yes..." said Sol "His internal fusion reaction is rather keen to on a runaway effect, the end result being something like...a super nova..." "He will explode..." said Z. "He knows this already..." "I wonder...did his coming here, mean that you had a chance to teach him how to control it...or was this whole thing preordained..." "Preordained...? We walk in eternity, that word has less meaning for us than what you would imply..." Gospel clawed Flare's leg, causing him to kneel. In response he delivered a flaming back hand that knocked the robot back. Flare rose and moved to charge but stopped. He grabbed his chest as his color timer turned red and flashed. "He has failed..." "The reaction has begun...?" asked Akreious. "Again, you two literally will know if you want to know why are you bother...oh..." The two made a laughing noise. Gospel spat another fireball, and Flare put up his hand, creating a red shield. He was still knocked back, but that hardly mattered. With the pain came strength, and he lunged at the beast now as the ship took of into the air and into space. The two giants wrestled again, but this time Flare was tossing about the dragon. He had it on its back and proceeded to beat it, ignore the pain his fists felt and instead covered them in flames. The blows may not have dented the armor plating, but they rocked the internal components. Eventually the robotic beast spewed a stream of crimson red fire, into Flare's face, with a force enough to knock him off. What little concentration he had left on controlling his power was broken. Upon landing his body began to glow bright red, the snow around him violently turned into steam. "He seems done for..." said Akreious. "No..." said Sol, as if speaking to fate "not today..." His eyes glowed golden again. Flare stood up and faced down the dragon. In his mind was new knowledge, now, a new technique. He was uncertain, but something, 'someone' spoke to him. In his mind he saw all the worlds that this creature would burn before someone something could figure out how to stop it. Faced with that guilt he decision was clear. He stood up as the dragon crouched ready to pounce. He crossed his arms as it began to charge, and swung his clenched fists open, igniting his bod and covering it in red flames. The dragon grabbed him, and that was that. Flare exploded in a burst the ship, in space, could see bright, a shining red glow that covered the mountain range, the mines all of it was gone. Within the explosion the three hovered intangible. "How would you say he did...?" asked Akreious "Poorly..." said Sol "As difficult as this beast was to damage, a simple EM field could've put it sleep and vulnerable to sealing." The blast wave passed and the mountain range had been reduced to a sea of molten rock where in the damaged robotic dragon was sinking. It's weight was heavy enough to sink to the bottom of this new ocean as it rapidly cooled from the influx of cold air coming to replace the rising hot air. Above all of this was a golden light, shining like a weak little sun. Sol's eyes shined brighter for a second as he had an unhappy look. The light began to morph as it called particles towards it, red and golden. Flare screamed his way back into existence before slamming down on the now solid and cooled lake of lava. Sol's eyes stopped shining and the three faded away, as Flare reverted back to human form. Part 8 He was not sure how long he had been asleep, only that the pain, for the most part, had subsided. He ebbed into and out of consciousness but what he saw, was not rocks and the cold sky, but a room of white metal panels. He was on board the ship and the doctors there were trying to figure out what he was. The tower resembled several coliseums stack upon each other, all leaking a black fog that burnt up when it touched the lake of lava beneath it. Around it were massive robots moving on columns of fire, with armor plating a mix of heavenly white and gold. The sky itself was a bright red, not crimson, but something noble, and lines of golden particles flowed all about it. Sol appeared in this realm, his projection, and it sank into the tower, the Pit. As he moved down the darkness parted, seemingly aware of its place. He went down layer by layer, passing several eldritch and colossal creatures. He passed a giant dragon like snake, that cursed and mocked him in its own tongue. He passed a giant, made of volcanic rock and ash, it sat with a broken, defeated expression. He passed liches and bizarre looking aliens, until he reached the bottom. All of the things he passed were chained to the blackened walls, chained by glowing restraints made of the golden particles the covered the sky. "I know the pearl was yours..." said Sol "Do you know...?" said a voice, it was of someone hold, but it echoed with a garbled effect like someone was underwater. Out of the dark came deathly white tentacles attached to a wrinkly old face with a hook nose. The purple eyes glowed and the whole thing was big enough to rival Gospel of Flare in size. "Yes, the pearls were mine, but they have already been scattered to the cosmic winds. Across the multiverse, the pieces have been set for our little game..." "You would bandy wits with me...?" Sol almost cracked a smile. "And why not. It's not like I have much else to do..." "Um..." said a woman's voice Sol turned around to see a large giantess. Her skin was a deathly pale with a green eyeliner and her eyes were a strange sort of purple rings on black spheres. She had long black straight hair in a princess cut. She wore a dress made of vines, which came together under the golden bands around her wrists and ankles. "High you may not know me, but I'm..." "Vagash, the Death King...?" said Sol, unamused "THAT'S LICH QUEEN..." she covered her mouth in embarrassment "Sorry..I just wanted to ask.." "What...?" "What do you think of these...?! Is the bust too small, do I need to work on the hips, is this even the right reproductive system...?" Sol turned, his stoic face somehow communicating his extreme annoyance. He looked to the octopus and without a word or telepathic message said 'explain this'. "You have a fan..." said the octopus "It seems being punched in the face repeatedly is a turn on..." "Said no sane man ever..." said Sol. "Is that your 'cosmic awareness'...?" "Common sense..." "So is that a yes, no, maybe work on it...?" said Vagash, somehow unaware of the aura of discomfort she just created. Suddenly Sol was in front of her, holding one of her hands and his fingers on her cheek. She made a stuttering noise as he leaned in closer. "My dear..." "Yes...?" she said as if she was going to pass out. "What has Uzil been doing...?" "We've been comparing notes for these past centuries, using our shared knowledge of black magic to create new spells such as his Miasma Jewels, and my new fleshy form. By the way, is this skin tone to your liking, or the hair, are you a redhead kind of guy...?" "I see...thank you..." he flicked her on the forehead, causing her to disappear into black smoke, but her voice cried out in pain from the dark. Sol snapped his fingers, pushing back the dark and revealing a giant version of her with a metal crown with spikes. She rubbed her head, but her facial expression was cold and stoic. The side face the wall, had chains on her limbs, her arm and leg. "That hurt..." her cutesy tone did not match her stoic expression. Sol turned Uzil. "No more games, if I suspect anything else I will end you..." "I doubt that..." said Uzil "and as for my jewels, that one was for you to find, to let you know, but the others? Our game has began and my pieces have their orders and their back up orders." "And the 'prize' of this 'game'...?" "That should be obvious..." "Me..." said Vagash. The two just raised eyebrows at her, before turning back to each other. "Your admittance that I was superior..." Sol floated up "That the darkness swallowed the light..." "All this time and it's still back to that..." "You left me in here...what else is there for me to think about, some 4-D Chess would be nice..." Sol left and the darkness flowed back into place. The only thing visible now was the glowing eyes of the two monsters. "Do you think...?" said Vagash after some time had passed. Her tone was cold, seriously, icy. "No, I imagine he thinks I, we, used our powers to spread the pearls and even if he did...he is in a coma, he cannot spread his power out as he once did. Still was all of that needed to sell the ruse...?" "Ruse...? I was being serious. You may have all that is his, but in the end, he is mine and he shall love me and despair..." "...Now I know why he dropped at the bottom level with me..." said Uzil with great discomfort. Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Episodes Category:Completed Works Category:Metaverse Series